Falling into You
by hermione potter
Summary: My brand new, gonna be, but isn't yet D/G fic, no H/H so far but this is me so possibly
1. Crash Into Me

"So what are you going to do Gin

Falling Into You

By

Hermione Potter

A/N: This fic is being posted today of MMI! Take a bow Jelly! AOL was being mean last night but we were having a nice conversation about…uh lets not go there. I was bored and decided to work on a fic I started in May before taking a 3 month hiatus to…Non-Fic Writing Land? Anyway she was ever so kind to Beta this for me at 1 AM before her mom kicked her off J Yes so Here we go and nothing is mine!

~~~~

"So what are you going to do Gin? That boy is practically following you around like a puppy," a mousy haired boy asked his best friend.

Ginny sat twirling a flower between her fingertips, "I don't know Colin. I mean Justin is nice and all but...Oh I don't know. Subtle subject change, did you here what happened to Eloise Midgeon today?"

Across the common room Harry and Ron were listening to Hermione explain the Charms homework. Well, Harry was listening; Ron was glaring across the room. _What is she doing flirting with him? That's Colin Creevy for God's sake, giggling like that. She's practically throwing herself on him!_

Ron stood up suddenly and marched across the common room. Harry and Hermione were puzzled by his sudden departure, "Bullocks! I've got Quidditch practice in three minutes. The Captain can't be late, can we finish this later?" and so Harry left unaware of the scene he was about to miss.

"And then he - Oh hullo Ron," Ginny said absentmindedly, "He went up to her and-"

She was interrupted by Ron yanking her onto her feet, "Just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed into her ear.

"Talking. Really Ron, I know your a bit daft but I thought even you would've known that," she replied as her eyes rolled.

"You're FLIRTING with him!" Ron accused.

"For the 17,000,000th time, Ron, I'm not flirting with Colin I am having a con-ver-sa-tion!" Ginny's voice began to rise as her brother got thicker and thicker.

"But he's a boy and-" Ron was cut off.

"And Hermione's a girl. You're saying that every time she tries to get a simple concept through that thick skull of yours, she's flirting with you? Why would she want to do that?" Ginny was yelling and the entire common room watched in anticipation for Ron's response.

"That's not what I said!"

"That's exactly what you said," Ginny shot back flatly. "Seeing as you have now proved once again that, it is impossible to have a rational conversation with an irrational person

I'm leaving," Ginny turned on her heel (Which was conveniently placed on Ron's foot) and walked out of the common room.

Ron's purple face glared after her and stomped up to his dorm.

Ginny didn't know where she was going until she found herself sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, dusk settling around her.

"Hey Gin!" Harry came swooping down on his broom so that he hovered in front of her, "We're trying to have a practice match but Hufflepuff is short a Beater, do you think you could fill in for them?"

Ginny pondered the offer for a moment, as she looked at the group of students assembled on the field. Her blood was still pumping furiously through her veins, from her row with Ron. She finally figured that beating a Buldger was the best way to vent her frustration, "All right, just let me get my broom,"

"I already took the liberty when I saw you making your way over," Harry said as he tossed her the used but still quite phenomenal Nimbus 2000 and a Beater bat.

"Now get over there, Justin needs help!"

She groaned at his words, the fact that Justin was a Hufflepuff Beater had momentarily slipped her mind, "Hey Ginny, come over here!" Justin said waving his arms.

Ginny forced herself to fly over there quickly as everyone else got in place. "Hello Ginny," Justin said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hi, Justin," Ginny muttered as a whistle blew and the fourteen brooms rose into the air.

She scanned the sky quickly with her eyes searching for the black ball, when it was finally with in thwacking range she swung around and with a great CRACK sending it towards Emily Dobbs, the 4th year Gryffindor Beater.

Unfortunately, the small girl wasn't looking and the Buldger smacked into her shoulder. Ginny could her the crack of the bone twenty meters away. Emily fell off of her broom and onto the ground screaming.

"Oh God, Emily!" Ginny swooped down to the ground where Emily lay curled up in a fetal position, "Oh lord, I'm so sorry! Someone get Madame Pomefry!"

People were scrambling around unsure of what to do. Madame Hooch had heard the commotion and came running down to the pitch. When she got there she immediately whisked Emily off to the infirmary. Ginny was frozen in place shocked but what she had done.

The practice had been unofficially called off so members of both teams made their way off the field murmuring among themselves about the events that had just taken place. Ginny still did not move as silent tears streamed down her face. "What have I done?" she asked of no one in particular.

Warm arms wrapped around shoulders and whispered softly in her ear, "Nothing, it was an accident. Plain and simple."

"There is nothing plain or simple about breaking some one's arm," she said fiercely, then her voice dropped, "I didn't mean to Harry, really I didn't."

"I know that, you know that, and Emily knows that. What do you say we go up there and see how she's doing?"

"All right," Ginny leaned on Harry as they walked, "You're a great brother, you know."

"And you're the best little sister I've ever had, Gin," he whispered back bringing a small smile to her face.

They remained silent until they reached the infirmary doors Ginny hesitated before going in, and Harry sensing her reluctance pushed her through the mahogany doors. Ginny, who had never liked hospitals in general, shuddered at the smell of disinfectant potions and the stark white of the hospital sheets. Bedpans piled high in one corner next to a window with forlorn gray curtains. The over all affect was rather disheartening, the bright thing in the room was Emily's smile; which surprised Ginny a great deal.

"Oh, Emi-"

"Ginny, what ever Ron did to piss you off make sure he does that before each game," Emily said grinning.

"What? You mean you're not mad? How did you know and what do you mean before every game?" Ginny sputtered in mixture of confusion and relief.

"Oh please, it was an accident and the only person on this planet able to get you in _that_ state is your brother. As for the game remark, I can't think of anyone else Harry could pick that would help take us to the Quidditch cup," Emily said as she waved her good hand absently through the air, "Think nothing of it luv, I'll be fine. I was planning on leaving the team anyway, I need more time for homework my mum keeps nagging me about my grades."

Ginny looked at the younger girl on the bed in front of her and felt an insurmountable amount of relief at her words. Emily always did have a knack for making people feel much younger than they were, with her wise words and knowing grins.

Madame Pomefry bustled into the room, "Out, out, out! I don't know how you got in here but get out, my patient needs her rest," she glanced at a schedule hanging on the wall, "And you Miss Weasley have a class right about now if I'm not mistaken."

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth. "Bugger, I completely forgot…"

"Well go on, get," Madame Pomefry shooed.

And Ginny did, she flew down the corridors summoning her books as she ran. She was so focused on catching the books heading her way she didn't notice another figure making its way down the same corridor. That is she didn't notice the other figure until she was sprawled out on top of him.

"Oomph," the very male body exhaled as she fell directly on his chest.

Ginny struggled to release her self from the tangle of limbs she had trapped herself in, "Bloody hell…ugh!" 

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she muttered.

With a final tug she pulled her arm from underneath the blond haired boy's very firm chest, and snatched up her books before setting off down the hall once more. As an after thought she turned her head and shouted, "Sorry 'bout that!" before turning a corner leaving a very bewildered figure behind wondering what just happened. She couldn't help but notice what a nice figure it was too.

Using speed Ginny didn't know she possessed she leapt up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, ripped open the door and managed to collapse in the seat Colin had saved her before Professor Sinistra got to her name on the attendance list. Times like these made her grateful for having a name low in the alphabet.

Colin leaned over and whispered, "Where were you?"

"Long story," Ginny murmured back as she pulled out her books, books a polite and rather dashing stranger had helped her pick up. _Dashing? You sound like Mum! _Who was he anyway?

That was one question she had no answer to, though his face was branded into her brain, icy gray eyes that were partially hidden by his tawny hair, broad shoulders that had broken her fall quite nicely. She smiled when she thought of his concern for her though he had been used as a human landing strip. She proceeded to ignore the entire lesson as images of her handsome stranger filled her brain. 

The class followed Professor Sinistra out onto the deck. Ginny tugged her cloak tighter around her as the night air nipped at any skin that dared to expose itself.

"Tonight in particular," Professor Sinistra was saying, "the stars in the North are especially bright. If you look slightly to your right, you can see the dragon outline of the constellation Draco," she pointed in that direction. Ginny's mind snapped to attention. Had she said Draco?

She bit her lip as her thoughts flew together. Draco Malfoy, tall, blond, gray eyed and she could now add great abs to the description. She closed her eyes, _No I will not think of Draco Malfoy in any other context than a rude, slimey, excuse for a human being! _It might have worked if she didn't know how kind and polite he had been 30 minutes ago. Honestly if she considered it, she hadn't had any actual contact with Malfoy since…her first year. It just wouldn't be polite to hold some one to the same mold they fit in when they were 12, if that were the case it would require her mooning over Harry, an experience she would much prefer to have banished from history.

By the time class had ended Colin was giving her odd looks and Draco Malfoy had worked his way up from her "Kick them if they come to close" List to her "Why don't I know them better, _much_ better?" List.

Other A/N: Ok I have the posted on my HHSA list, the HPJC list and Fanfiction by Nightfall list alllllllll of those get priority over FF.net because they are always nicer to me than this stupid site which never loads properly or some crap like that and when I get bored I just send bits to the groups and say read this! J . Yes I am alive this is proof! HA! I have more of this to write and type and reviews would do a very good job of encouragement ;) I started school today ::pleh:: so fics should be somewhat..I dunno steady because I'd much rather be writing fics than doing homework and boring classes are always some good inspiration! Are you still reading this? Why? Go on, go review!


	2. Inner Monologues with Sarcastic Voices L...

Title: Falling in to You 2/?  
Author: Allison  
Email: Alibaba4343@aol.com  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Draco ponders the events in the hallway and acts like a git  
Disclaimer: Lets sing a song! o/`Its not mine its not mine, I own nothing be cause no th ings minnnnnne!!!! o/` thank you thank you I'll be here all week  
Archive: All the usual suspects   
Author's Notes: This took far to long but now its up and ready thanks to my most splendifurous betas MMI and Kimmy *eg* ducks tomatoes, or would they be Paneokes(???) from Nightfall

He had been walking slowly through the halls doing his best to avoid the many living, and not-so living, creatures of the castle and was actually quite successful at his task until he found himself flat on his back with an auburn haired girl on his chest. Under normal circumstances he would've found this to be a favorable position, but seeing as he was getting jabbed and kicked as the girl swore trying to free herself.

"Are you alright?" he asked, remembering why they were on the floor in the middle of the corridor.

"Absolutely," she muttered, distractedly, pulling free from the tangle of limbs.

He watched in wonderment as the slim figure snatched up its books and flew down the corridor only stopping to shout a quick apology.

"All right, what just happened here?" he asked himself. _You know Draco questions tend to get answered when you ask them of people who can answer_, a condescending voice in his head replied.

Draco ignored the voice and stood up, wiping the dust off of his robes. Taking one last glance down the corridors, he hoped the girl would make herself known once more. When she didn't, he turned and continued down the hall. He was only able to take a single step before his foot hit a large object. Looking down, he saw a worn copy of _The Art of Stars_ by Glynis Armanthea. It wasn't required reading for any astronomy class he knew of, so he picked it up and tucked into his robes before heading towards the Slytherin dorm.

Draco knew it had to belong to the girl who had crashed into him - most of what he had seen was her hair. The strands weren't very long at all but the jagged ends caught what little light was in the hall, causing it to shine a thousand shades of red and gold. He shook his head, this was pathetic, he was sixteen and not eleven. He could handle gorgeous girls running into him and leaving little mementos behind for him to attempt to track her down with. It happens all the time.

Tuesdays mostly.

"Affolter," he muttered, the stone wall sliding open into the long, dreary common room. It was abandoned with the exception of a small group of second years playing Exploding Snap by the third fireplace. He did his best to tune out their twittering remarks as he climbed up the stairway to his dorm. He walked quietly over to his bed by the foggy window, and slid through the emerald curtains onto his bed.

He lit a candle next to the bed and enhanced the flame so its soft light touched his entire bed. He reached into his robes and pulled out the purple book he had pocketed earlier. He placed it on the bed and flipped it open. Notes were scribbled all over the margins and in any blank space; none of them being astronomy related. Aha! I can find out more about this girl, he thought as his eyes fell on a 'conversation' between two people.

Come on! Why won't you tell me?!

Because! It's your CHRISTMAS present and its supposed to be a surprise

I converted I'm Jewish now!

Hanukah isn't for another week either, Colin, so don't even try 

Come on, you know I love you, doesn't that count for anything?

The word 'love' stood out like a beacon; did she already have a boyfriend? Was that who this 'Colin' was?

A present ON Christmas, nothing more

Oh come on! I'll give you a hug!

Get your stinky hands away from me!

Now that's just rude L 

It didn't sound like it, so Draco began to breathe easier. He scanned a few other conversations but he couldn't seem find another name that would tell him who the owner of the book was. He turned several pages but still didn't see anything that represented a name. He threw the book against his pillow in frustration, and watched the front cover fall open and reveal a name- Virginia Weasley. Weasley? No, no, no, this had to be a mistake! Girl Weasley was a short little first year that made kissy faces at Potter. She was most definitely NOT the feminine figure who had knocked him over in the hallway!

He crawled into bed grumbling over the turn of events. For more than an hour he tossed and turned, coming up with explanation, after explanation for why Weasley's name being in her book. Finally he decided that it wasn't *_her*_ book at all, the youngest Weasley must have dropped it earlier, and that's why he found it. Besides it isn't like every red head in the school was a Weasley, no there was that good looking Ravenclaw seventh year, Stephanie something or other. Yes it must have been Stephanie in the hallway tonight. With that thought to appease his mind Draco Malfoy drifted off to sleep.

*

Over the next few days he tried his best to catch the Ravenclaw's eye and chat her up a bit, but every time he got near her, she shot him a disgusted look and walked off. As if that wasn't frustrating enough, Ginny Weasley kept shooting him strange looks and he would hear snippets of her conversations with that boy she was always with - the annoying Muggle born with the camera.

__

"I can't think of anywhere it might be! I know I had the other week and I always carry it with the rest of my books."

When Draco heard that he almost walked into a suit of armor. He still had her book; actually it was resting under his pillow at the moment. Not that he was about to share this information with her, his cheeks colored at the thought. _Stop acting like a prat and owl it back to her_, his wise inner voice told him.

Deciding to follow the advice of the voice in his head, Draco pounded down the stairs back to his dormitory, snatched up the book and made his way up to the owlery with it safely tucked under his arm. He wound his way through the hallways, thinking of different ways he could catch the attractive Ravenclaw's attention.

He walked rapidly down a seemingly deserted corridor, staring blankly at the cover of _The Art of the Stars. _He wondered to himself how he ever could have thought it was Baby Weasley who had smashed into him the other day. No, the girl he had ran into was much too pretty and forgiving, to be a Weasley... It must have been the redhead from Ravenclaw. Again, his thoughts drifted back to how he could pick her up sometime. It couldn't be _that _hard, he concluded, after all... 

I _am_ Draco Malfoy.

A small smile formed on his lips. He soon became so wrapped up in his own little warped scenarios; he didn't even notice another figure also make her distracted way down the hall. Had he looked up he would have noticed it was Ginny Weasley fresh from a shower making her way down the hallway brushing her ridiculously short wet hair and gazing off into the distance. As the Fates (or whomever it is who has that warped sense of humor we all know and love) would have it the two inattentive figures were once again on a collision course. With a very sound THUNK their bodies met. This time though both parties managed to stay upright as the force of impact was very low. 

"What the h-ello," Ginny began, as she looked up in to his eyes.

Draco was flustered for just a moment, but soon regained his composure and looked coolly back down at the young girl, brushing his robes off. "Weasel's never were known for their keen eyesight, were they?" he asked, glowering down at her.

"Actually they have rather keen eyesight, and what is a Malfoy known for? Substandard research skills?" she replied, shocked by his words. This was NOT the sweet boy who had been her landing pad on a previous night. No this was the Draco Malfoy, which she despised.

"Substandard research skills happen to be our specialty," Draco muttered as a bit of a lame comeback, shifting the book he cradled in his arms from one to the other uncomfortably. How was he letting her get to him like this? Ginny peered down at the movement and saw the purple book.

"You know most _men_ prefer a little black book to keep girls' names in, but then again maybe they aren't girls that you have in there...it would explain the color..." she teased.

Draco sputtered, "I'll have you know-" he began to wave his arms in the air.

Ginny caught sight of the cover and grabbed his wrist, "Hey! This is _my_ book! How on earth did you get it?"

Draco, highly aware of the heat pulsating from her hand, did his best to sound aloof as he said, "I found it in the hallway. You'd think that someone like you would take better care of their possessions."

Confusion passed through Ginny's eyes before she backhanded him across the chest; "Bastard!" and walked off down the hall.

Draco turned to do the same before he realized he was still holding her book. Sighing, he turned back around and followed her, "You forgot this."

She wheeled around, "I suppose I did," snatching the book away she gave him a peculiar look, "Well go on now...get."

Draco complied, in utter disbelief that someone had told him to 'get'. His jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed at her retreating back and for once in his life he was speechless. He spun around on his heel and stormed off in the opposite direction, until rather ungracefully realizing that he was headed east, while the Slytherin common room was rather West of his current position point and swung around once more, stomping down the marble staircase, glad that the girl was long gone.

*

Draco stared up at the black canopy of his four-poster, the velvet hangings pulled tight around him, the light at the tip of his wand serving as his only light source. He lay sprawled out over his deep green coverlet, attempting to rid himself of a bothersome headache that had coincidentally developed directly after his brief encounter with Girl Weasley. 

He suspected that the true cause of his pain was actually the fact that he couldn't shake the thought of her pale blue pajamas (complete with the flying cows with silver wings). They had been partially hidden under her flowy, green robe, a bath version of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch robes (which was very adorably girly, in his unwelcome opinion). There was also her sopping wet hair, only coming down just past her ears. Hell, he _tried_ to shake the thought of her. But he couldn't.

Even as he lay there, the sharp pain between his eyes shooting deeper and deeper, Girl Weasley's face danced in front of his eyes. At one point, he even had allowed a small smile creep onto his lips in private while telling himself that she really was sort of cute. But the bigger portion of his mind - the one that was rather disgusted with him right now - slapped that thought down and told him to 'Go to sleep before he hurt himself.'

And after another half-hour or so of tossing, he did, falling into an uncomfortable rest; the conversation with Ginny Weasley still swirling around in his mind.

__

Why are you doing this to yourself, Draco? He wondered in the darkness. _She's a Weasley, repeat that, she's a Weasley, she's a Weasley, and she's a very pretty Weasley…NO! That defeats the purpose of this exercise. No thoughts about her, no thoughts about her, you know those pajamas she was wearing were awfully clingy…Dammit, Draco why won't you listen to me? You know what I give up go ahead fantasize about the unattainable girl whom you shouldn't even honor with a second glance much less your precious fantasy time! _

Draco all but grinned into his own mind as he placed his hands behind his head and let him mind wander over smooth curves hidden under a veil of fuzzy green.

****

------- Nightfall Notes --------

1. Just to let you know (and this is only a typing pointer) you should put 2 spaces after a period instead of one.

Nuh uh! People help me with this one….

_Allison


End file.
